PAPAMAMA nozomareNU Baby
by miyabi-sama
Summary: What goes on behind the closed doors of the Umino household? Includes yaoi, non-con, attempted rape,and lots of steaming smex. and in later chapters shota, torture etc etc
1. behind closed doors

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch1

"…Mmmm…I'm gonna pound you into the mattress…I'll take you so hard you can't walk for three days..." slurred the chuunin, his chocolate-brown tresses slipping onto his eyes as he leaned onto the young boy supporting him.

"...yeah...whatever, Iruka-san..." the boy muttered, just trying to get the other one to bed so that he could go to sleep himself.

"..Naruto...you're so sexy...whenever I look at you I just want to rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless, whether you'd like it or not..."

"okay okay, just take off your sandals...that's it...now let's get you to your bedroom..." he suggested, tiredness straining his voice.

It was like this every night nowadays. Iruka would come home so drunk he couldn't even stand, and Naruto had to help him to bed and listen to him talk about wanting to do unmentionable things to the young boy. Some nights it was only fucking, some nights it was raping him. Torture was included in some monologues, and so was bondage, toys, whipping and many others; there was no limit. Naruto felt like he shouldn't complain because the chuunin had been so kind letting him live there...but some nights were just too much. Sometimes he couldn't get the words out of his head; those words whispered in the mist of night, as tanned, strong arms drunkenly tried to grope him and pull off his clothes. The words wouldn't go away, and instead they swirled in his thoughts, not giving him a moment's peace.

But sometimes he somehow managed to not think about it after getting Iruka to bed.... however there were many night when he'd cry himself to sleep while listening the almost-passed-out Iruka speak to him through the thin walls; trying to lure him back into his bedroom.

"..Naruto...I know you can hear me...I want you. I want you bad....come here and I'll show you a good time...Just come over, I promise it won't hurt..." his speech was slurring and his eyes were half-lidded; soon he'd pass out and Naruto would have to go over there and turn him to his side so that he wouldn't choke.

In the morning everything was just as usual as in every house in Konoha. Iruka would wake up and drag himself into the kitchen, where Naruto made him breakfast. Of course he had a horrid hangover, but he tried to be a good example to Naruto and act like everything was fine. He didn't remember saying any of those things to the blonde, and thought he'd gotten back to bed on his own. And Naruto never said a word about it. He was scared Iruka would send him away because he was so ungrateful, complaining about such meaningless things...

And so their lives continued, day by day as Naruto obediently waited on the couch 'till 2am, and Iruka stumbled in, grinning lustily, panting into the boy's ear as he supported him, the chuunin's hands often wandering over to private areas. Naruto would patiently pull them off him and in a stern voice tell him to stop, but it never helped. Iruka's alcohol-fumed brain wouldn't take no for answer; no matter what the crystal-blue-eyed boy did or said.

Until that one night. The night things went too far.


	2. no more, please

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch2

"..Iruka-san! Take your hands off me! ...nngh... stop it, now!"

"...but Naruto...you're so beautiful, you... know that, right?... Come on, live a little...I promise I'll be gentle" the brunette, who was standing behind Naruto, licked the shell of his ear and bit it carefully, earning a yelp from the younger one; and a chance to slip his hands into his shorts.

"Ah! Stop that! And get your hands **out** of there!" Naruto screamed, losing his patience as the chuunin made no effort to do anything he'd said. He grabbed Iruka's wrists and tried to force those intruders out as they were reaching for the elastic band of his boxers.

"..mmh...I don't think I can stop anymore... you know you want me..."

He was so strong Naruto had no chance of making him stop with physical strength. Iruka was also so drunk he should've been out cold already. Naruto could smell the hard liquor when he breathed in through his _mouth_. The older man had leaned down even closer, kissing and sucking Naruto's neck; savouring the taste of delicate, young flesh. And his hands found their way inside the blonde's underwear.

"..Iruka-san! Stop, please..I don't..ngh...want to!"

"oh but we both know you do...I just can't wait any longer... tonight I'm going to _devour_ you."

Iruka started slowly moving his right hand up and down Naruto's member. The boy was still twisting his body and thrashing madly, much to Iruka's dismay. Naruto's pleading and screams fell on deaf ears as the chuunin's left arm held him in place by his waist and the other one continued it's slow motions.

"...Naruto...stop fighting back, you're starting to annoy me... And besides, you've lived here so long I think it's time you give me back a little something..." his voice was low and his eyes foggy. Naruto prayed he'd pass out before anything worse happened but his prayers proved themself useless as Iruka threw him onto the livingroom carpet, straddling him quickly; Naruto had no chance beating a chuunin in neither speed nor strength, no matter how drunk they were. Iruka pushed Naruto's shirt up to his midriff, stroking his sides and chest as he leaned down to suck dark posession marks onto his neck. Naruto tried pushing him off with his hips, making Iruka moan out loud and a lecherous smile to spread onto his lips.

"mmmmh, Naruto...that's much better" he whispered into the blonde's ear, sucking the lobe gently while his hands were battling with the button and fly of Naruto's shorts.

"Iruka-san please let me go, don'tmmffh!" Iruka's lips pressed onto Naruto's. When he refused to let Iruka's tongue in, the chuunin fisted Naruto's blonde hair, pulling it back hard enough to make him whimper into his mouth. During that moment of weakness, Iruka pushed his tongue in between the young one's parted lips. Feeling the warm, wet muscle slide in, Naruto bit down as hard as he could. The sudden taste of copper flooded his mouth and there was a slimy coldness where the chuunin's lips had been seconds before.

"...You bit me! You shwan ov a bitvh!"

Before Iruka had a chance to get back into control, Naruto had already pushed him off his smaller frame; already up and ready to run. His already opened shorts fell off as he made his way through the living room, but he managed to grab one of Iruka's hoodies off the couch as he ran out into the cool autumn air.

Naruto was already fifty meters away when Iruka staggered onto the porch, a hand placed over his mouth.

"Get your bitvh assh back here! Don'th you dare run away you goddamn svhlut!"

Naruto looked back for a few seconds, but as he saw Iruka trying to come after him, he turned around and ran ran ran as fast and as far as he could. When he reached the village, it was about 4am and Naruto was dead-tired. He tried to keep going, but soon his legs gave in and he collapsed behind two large, green dumpsters on a small alley.

A few hours later, he was found.

"Hey, Gaara...Look over here.... Cute, huh? You think Genma'd like him?" asked raven-haired boy.

"...Most definitely...but make sure he doesn't wake up too early. Here's a senbon."


	3. welcome, fresh meat

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch3

"Hey blondie, wake up! That's right, you there with the stupid whiskers."

Naruto blinked his eyes in the bright light surrounding him, confused. He licked his dry lips and coughed a little.

"...where...am I...?"

"In the land of sugar and candy. Now get the fuck up and take off your clothes."

"...what? Who are you? Why am I... here?"

The older boy let out an annoyed sigh and checked the clock on the wall. "You are at Genma's, the biggest whorehouse in Konoha. He'll come here Himself soon; to inspect you."

Naruto was quite sure he was still asleep. He just stared at the readheaded kid and tried to make his memory work. '...that's right...I ran away...but why...why am I here?' he thought, watching as the other one started towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as Gaara started pulling Iruka's large hoodie off him.

"If you won't do it yourself then I'll do it. You have to be ready when He comes in or I'll be punished too."

"...punished? What the hell is going on here? Can I go now?"

"..you can't leave. Ever. None of us can. Just do as I say and this'll be a little easier. I didn't when I was brought in, and the scars still haven't disappeared."

Naruto was still very confused and quite sure he was having the weirdest dream ever. Slowly he pulled off the hoodie, Gaara nodding reassuringly. He also had an odd, almost apologetic look in his ferocious eyes. Come to think of it, he looked somewhat...sad. Compassionate.

"...your boxers, too. Hurry up, you're gonna want to be ready when He gets here."

Naruto swallowed hard, but with his hands shaking a little, removed his last piece of clothing and tried to hide himself with his hands.

"...good... Now we'll wait for Him to come... Don't disobey or talk back, and don't do anything stupid. We'll all suffer if you do."

"...we all? Who else is here? And why was I brought here? Why can't I leave? Who is this Genma?" Naruto kept shooting questions at the redhead, one after another. Gaara took a deep breath and after checking the clock again, decided to clear things up a little, not sure if he had enough time.

"..there're lot of young kids working here. Genma-sama is the owner of this place. Whenever the Hunters bring a fresh one in, He inspects them, and if they're good enough, they are 'hired' here. Clients come here to fuck you and Genma-sama takes the money. Try to run away and you'll be killed. Fail to obey the rules, and you will be punished. Show disrespect to Genma-sama, and you'll be punished severely. If He doesn't say different, call Him Genma-sama, but I think He'll make you say Master, or Master Genma; that means He'll train you himself. Usually the new ones are handed over to the Trainers, but if he finds you...suitable, He'll do it Himself. Also, this is important - you must speak only when you're spoken to. And don't forget, His word is Law here."

Naruto was still very much confused. Gaara kept firing new rules at him and he felt he couldn't remember any of them. Still the redhead continued.

"You were brought here by Hunters. That means the older ones who search the streets for young kids like you, who have no place to run, no one to look after them – no one to care. The ones who found you thought you were a perfect target; sleeping behind some dumpsters, young and pretty. And so they brought you in. Now I'll introduce you to Genma-sama, and you'll be trained either by Him or the Trainers....oh fuck, here he comes. Remember what I told you. Get down."

Naruto heard the faint footsteps approaching the room, but made no effort to move. Gaara kicked him in the back of his knee swiftly and he fell down on his knees on the floor just before the man walked in. Gaara quickly followed him, pressing his forehead down onto the carpet; bowing deeply.

He didn't look up before the brunette spoke to him. Naruto didn't know how to act. Sure, he wasn't that scared of a man with a stupid stick in his mouth...'but Gaara seems to be, and he's been here longer then I have...' he thought, deciding to mimic what the redhead did. The older man's voice was deep and soft – somehow he seemed to ooze confidence and superiority.

"...Gaara... Tell me."

The redhead slowly raised himself off the floor but kept his head bowed.

"This is...This is the newest find, Genma-sama..." Naruto could swear he heard his voice quiver a little. Genma approached him, taking a hold of his chin and lifting his head. He took the stick out of his mouth, running it gently along the other boy's jawline and lips.

"...he is rather cute...A virgin?"

"..um...I'm sorry, Genma-sama...I didn't..I didn't have time to..." he stuttered, and the brunette shot a him a meaningful glance. Naruto saw Gaara's ice-blue eyes widen and his breathing quicken. Genma shook his head disapprovingly, and the redhead dropped back down onto his knees; begging.

"...please, I'm so sorry...I'll do anything, please don't send me to Mizuki...I'll check him now, please, not Mizuki......" his eyes were suddenly filled with unsheathed tears and his voice had turned tight with panic.

'Who the hell is this Mizuki then? Gaara seemed so...confident... but why is he freaking out now?' Naruto wondered, as he watched the other boy crawl forward, trying to unzip Genma's pants to make up for his mistake. The man grabbed a fistful of his flaming red hair and threw him across the floor.

"You're fucking _pathetic_. You're going to Mizuki or you'll never learn. Now."

Before lowering his head in submission, Gaara once more looked at the stick-biting man, trying to gain mercy. There was none for him, and so the redhead dragged himself out of the room and Naruto saw silent tears falling from his cold eyes.

Genma watched him leave with a satisfies smirk before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"so...you're a virgin?"

"....yes...Genma-sama." his voice was merely an almost inaudible whisper. He didn't want to find out what was so scary about neither him nor Mizuki.

"Good, good...Not for long, though." A sly smirk. "Oh my, you really were a good choice... You're really pretty. I feel like having some fun with you now... but maybe I should at least show you around a little. And maybe get you some clothes.. But I think you look better that way" he grinned, running the wet tip of his stick along Naruto's hips, making the young boy quiver under his touch.

"..nngh...please...Iru----Genma-sama!" he tried correcting, but the brunette had already noticed it.

"...whose name were you going to say?" his voice was low, almost threatening. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he felt his chest tighten a little.

"..um..no one... doesn't matter..." Naruto was stumbling over his words. In his panic he forgot to address him correctly and thought he sounded a little disrespectful even himself. This was not going well.

Before Naruto could even blink, the man was standing behind him and bending his arm behind his back.

"That is not for you to decide, whore" he spat. "Tell me before I break your arm."

"Aaaah! It hurts, it hurts! Please let me go...nngh!" his arm was being bent even further, and Naruto was sure it was only centimetres away from snapping. The man didn't say a word, only held onto him tighter and watched as the boy's cerulean eyes clouded with tears.

"hyaaaaa! Please, please! No! ...nngh! Ah! ---tried to...have..s-sex---nnh..." he managed to squueze out as his consciousness was slipping further away from his grasp.

"...oooh... I see I see... I can see he has great taste..." he grinned maliciosly, loosening Naruto's arm enough to ease the pain a little.

Naruto was leaning onto Genma's body like a limp ragdoll. His breathing was heavy and he had a hard time keeping his head up after so much pain in so little time. Up to this point he'd lead a very secured life, never experiencing lots of pain. He started thinking about his life before, but snapped back to reality hearing Genma whisper into his ear too close for comfort.

"Now get your ass to the Hall. Kiba will show you around." he sneered. "Oh, and from now on...call me Master. Master Genma."

Naruto swallowed hard, remembering Gaara's words.

He felt his stomache churn in an ominous way.


	4. meetings

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch4

Naruto stumbled out into the empty hallway. He'd managed to grab the hoodie back,but nothing else. He stood there, confused and trying to pull the shirt lower to cover his naked lower body. He wasn't quite sure which way the Hall was, but as he listened carefully, he heard quiet music coming from his left. He managed to turn one corner before he ran into a much taller boy and fell backwards onto the floor, registering to dark lines under the other one's glowing, crimson-coloured eyes. Before he could look up, the older one grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up rather roughly.

"Who the hell are you? Fresh meat?" asked the guy with long, black hair; annoyed at first but quickly switching to something just as obvious when he noticed the blonde's lack of clothing. Naruto saw the look in those hypnotic eyes and felt too exposed. He tried to stretch the hoodie, but it was not enough to protect him from the older one's gaze. He was already raping Naruto with his eyes. After some ten seconds he licked his lips slowly, then snapped back to reality:

"...mm, that's nice... My name's Itachi. Remember that. I'm a trainer. Have you been to Genma-sama?"

"...um...yeah..."

"He'll train you?"

Naruto tried twisting his arm out of the ravenhead's grip but it only got tighter. His arm had already been hurting because of Genma's treatment, but now the pain only got worse as Itachi squeezed it.

"Yeah, I think so....nngh...let go."

"Oh, what a shame... I really would've enjoyed training you...." he licked his lips again and Naruto shuddered.

"Get the fuck off me! I gotta go find some Kiba and I don't have time to play with mental patients."

Naruto heard him hiss in anger, and suddenly he was back on the floor. His stomach hurt like hell and he quickly registered a fist-sized area of raving pain in his abdomen.

"You show respect to me! _whore_" he spat.

"I'm not a fucking whore! I don't even know how I got here but I want to go now. And I don't care who the hell this Genma-_sama_ thinks he is, but I'm not staying here if everyone's just gonna hit me and twist my arm and call me whore!"

"No one gives a flying fuck whether you want to be here or not! Try to leave and you'll be killed. But first they'll make you an example for others. And I promise that won't be nice. Now get the hell out of my sight before I break you in myself."

Naruto didn't want to find out what he'd meant by that, and so he quickly scrambled up and ran forward, not knowing if it was the right direction, however it seemed to be because the music was getting louder. He reached the Hall in some three minutes, padding in quietly and pausing in a shadowy corner to watch what was going on. At first he saw nothing in the dim lighting but the glamorous decoration. The ruling colours were black and dark purple, giving the room a polished, 'expensive' look. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dimness, Naruto could make out tables, and in the darker corner, large leather couches. Young kids in rather short kimonos flitted around from table to table and couch to couch. Both girls and boys seemed to kinda sway their hips as they walked and carried drinks on small silver trays, which looked rather odd considering their young age.

He noticed that some kids who walked into the shadowy couch corner, or leaned over the tables to serve the drinks, seemed to be grabbed and pulled into the darkness. Some ten minutes later they reappeared, tying their wrinkly, stained kimonos and smoothing their mussed hair. Naruto felt sick just thinking about what happened when he couldn't see them. It was another ten minutes, and men emerged from the corners and tables. They all wore satisfied smirks as they exited after paying a visit to the bar counter. Large piles of money switched from hand to hand and then they walked out of the place. Naruto could almost swear he recognized people he'd seen in the local newspaper. A man with a black beard and a cigarette in his mouth...Sarutobi Asuma. And a man with long, snow-white hair and black eyes with irises like jewels - Ryudoin Genshou.

Suddenly Naruto startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted around vigorously.

"You lookin' for me? I'm Kiba...I'm here to show you how things...work around here." his voice wasn't as confident in the end as during the first few words. He seemed..worried? confused? sad?

"...um...yeah..I'm Naruto. Hey, Kiba...is there any way I can...you know...leave?" he asked slowly; making the other boy chuckle quietly - but it wasn't a happy laugh. Kiba's voice was smooth, but it had an odd, 'untameable' note to it. His appearance was somewhat wild, too: he had two red marks on his cheeks and his eyes looked like those of an animal.

"No. You belong to Genma-sama now. Leave and you'll die. And Naruto... not anymore. Your nickname is now...let's see... I think Honey will do for now. Mine's Yamainu. It means _wild dog_, or biologically it's _Japanese wolf_ . I've had it ever since I was brought in, and...." he noticed himself he was rambling on about his nickname and stopped, a little embarrassed. His talkativeness only made Naruto half-laugh-half smile. Seeing this, Kiba's ferocious eyes turned to the floor and he shook his head from side to side, sighing.

"...oh boy..You have no idea what you've gotten into, do you..."

Naruto was still silent, he didn't think the other boy had even noticed he hadn't said anything but his name. Still somehow the dogboy had seemed to sense everything the blonde was feeling and everything he meant to say – he just didn't the words to be said out loud.

"...anyway... So here's the Hall, you'll probably be working the floor as soon as you've been trained. Did Genma-sama, by the way---"

"Yeah. He did."

"ah...I see..well...." he turned his head to avoid looking into Naruto's eyes. After clearing his throat, he continued. "What you do here is this: you serve drinks, and when someone wants more than a tequila, you do it. No questions asked. If they say they want privacy, you make it happen. There're rooms in that hallway there, see?" he asked, pointing.

Naruto didn't say a word but nodded. Panic was rising inside him. He didn't even want to visit this kind of place, and now everyone was telling him how to act; like it was the most natural thing in the world to be dragged into something like this.

"And don't worry, you'll catch up to everything later. But the quicker you do, the less you'll suffer. The owners and Trainers won't tolerate bad merchandice. Just a heads-up. Oh, and Honey... be careful. You never know who shows up here... Might be your father, uncle, cousin, even brother...it won't matter.. we have this one guy who had to serve his own father...and the worst part was he kept coming back. Lead to a short run and gunshots." he was clenching his teeth together; this was clearly not something he liked to talk about. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, then continued.

"There're different kinds of customers. First, there's the desperate type. They'll book a room immediately, drag you there and fuck you raw. Yes, they haven't had sex for quite a while and it shows. Then there's the sadist. They'll humiliate you here on the floor and then take you into a room and torture you, but according to the rules so that they are welcome back. Oh, and there's the freeloader. He'll enjoy you here on the floor without paying for anything but the drinks. They never take you to a private room and you will still have to do whatever they tell you to; your aim is to keep everyone satisfied."

"I don't want to! I don't want to be fucked raw or humiliated or beaten or anything!"

"...none of us do and yet still we're here... but it gets a little easier in time... you stretch...and grow numb..." Kiba's eyes turned away again. "It's clear you haven't been trained yet. You'll see just how serious The owners are with this."

"OwnerS? I thought Genma owned this place."

Naruto earned a quick slap on his cheek.

"Genma-sama!", Kiba hissed, "don't forget that. Yes, He is the main owner but Mizuki owns some 30% of this place. Genma-sama runs the business, but Mizuki is in more for the...natural benefits" he said, turning his gaze to the floor. It was quite clear he had been one of those 'natural benefits' for Mizuki to enjoy.

There was a long silence, and Naruto was quite sure Kiba was holding back tears. After a few moments he started talking again like there hadn't even been a pause in conversation.

"Anyways, I think your training will start tomorrow. Or today. You should go to the backroom now. That's where we sleep and clean up, and get ready for... the next customers" he looked at the clock not registering what time it was. It was more because he didn't want to look into the blonde's ocean-blue eyes while telling him about their rutines.

Naruto nodded quietly and started towards the door Kiba pointed out for him. He turned around halfway, and saw the other boy wiping tears and cursing under his breath. Seeing that he was caught, Kiba tried to smile reassuringly, but couldn't help himself as he silently formed the words 'I'm sorry' with his lips.

"Damn it...every time they bring in a fresh one..." Kiba sighed, rubbing his temples.

Naruto turned slowly, and walked into the much smaller, bright-lighted room quietly. He recognized the redheaded boy from earlier sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and muttering to himself. His kimono was partially opened, revealing lots of skin, but he didn't seem to care. Or even notice. Naruto walked over and touched his arm carefully, now hearing what he was saying.

"please, Mizuki, please. I'm a good boy. Please. I am." he was rocking back and forth while he repeated those words, and his formerly bright eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Hey, Gaara, wasn't it...? Are you okay? What's going on?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I'm a good boy. Please. Mizuki...please...I am..." his breathing turned heavier and his eyes closed slowly. His body was now trembling and his nails dug into his skin, almost drawing blood.

"He's okay, it just takes a while to get back once you've been to Mizuki." Naruto jumped, startled by the voice from the other end of the room. There was a young girl with long, blond hair hanging over her right eye. Her eyes were a deep, blue-ish colour, reminding Naruto of the evening sky. She wore a dark purple kimono which hung loosely on her skinny frame as he leaned on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You must be the new meat I heard about...."

"..um..I'm Naruto... I ran away from home and when I woke up I was here... and I...I don't want to! I don't want to be trained or whatever, and I don't want to whore myself off for some desperate old men!" Naruto realized he'd started shouting in his panic, but soon he registered the girl's eyes were...wet-looking. Tears. And she looked angry and hurt.

"You think you're the only one who doesn't want to be here?! You think the rest of us danced right in and asked to be fucked?! You know what, let me tell you something: I was brought in three years ago. I was twelve and coming home from school, and then I felt something sharp prick my neck, and my next memory was waking up with someone already inside me!" she was yelling and crying at the same time, and Naruto was feeling really bad about himself.

He'd been here for less than a day and he'd already made two people cry. And not to mention what'd happened to Gaara because of his stubborness to take off his clothes...

"...I'm sorry..I just... Please, don't cry..." Naruto tried.

Soon she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, taking a few deep breaths.

"...I'm the one who's sorry... You're new here so of course you have the right to panic and shout and whatever... I've had a really bad day on the floor and..." her voice was fading, and Naruto noticed how very tired she seemed to be. And as her kimono slid down a little more, Naruto could make out bright red whip marks peeking over her shoulders.

Naruto was just about to walk over to comfort her when he heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh, I'm truly glad you're making friends, _Honey_." Itachi's voice was poisonous, but Naruto didn't focus on it as the older one started towards the blonde. He stopped only centimetres before running into Naruto, his much taller frame towering the blonde's more delicate one. He reached out with his hand and stroked Naruto's naked thigh gently, earning an almost inaudible gasp.

"mm...I can't wait to get a taste of you..." he whispered, leaning over and letting his hot breath tickle Naruto's ear.

Naruto fought his senses telling him to run and scream as his stomach still hurt badly from the earlier punch. Seconds later, Itachi sighed when he got response and started dragging Naruto back to the Hall by his arm. Naruto didn't put up much of a fight; he was scared of Itachi to tell the truth.

"..where are you taking me...?"

"...To Genma-sama, of course. It's time to train you." Itachi was grinning with a mental-looking sparkle in his eyes; Naruto felt a lump form in his throat.


	5. hard decisions made easy

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch5

Itachi started pushing him out of the room, then through the Hall. Naruto saw Kiba's back as he walked hand in hand with some man into the long hallway on the other side of the room. He swallowed hard and tried to not think about what was going to happen to him.

Soon Itachi and the younger blonde were back in the corridor where they'd first met. Once they were out of sight, Itachi almost gave Naruto a heart attack, suddenly spinning him around and slamming him into the wall - their faces only inches from each other. Naruto could feel the hot breath on his lips and the hands where he most definitely didn't want them to be. He tried to turn his head away, but wasn't fast enough – therefore experiencing his second kiss ever.

It wasn't like the one he'd had with Iruka; this was much slower and even gentle. Soon Naruto noticed he'd started kissing him back. The hands moved higher, reaching under the hoodie, causing Naruto to moan a little at the pleasurable contact. However the pleasure ended abruptly as Itachi's palm swiftly connected with his cheek. Naruto hit the floor, confused and pained.

Itachi laughed menacingly.

"Oh you are such a whore! I just need to kiss you for three seconds and you're already spreading youre legs for me. What the..you're hard, aren't you?" he shoved Naruto's legs apart with his own, still laughing.

"Oh gods.. I can't take this.. This is just too good to be true...You'd be so much fun to train. Damn..." his dark chuckles died down and silence spread around the boys. "We'd better get going now, slut, He's waiting for you."

Naruto didn't move. He felt hurt and betrayed, and not really sure why. Ashamed. He had no idea what'd gotten into him. Maybe it was the situation,maybe the fact that **it wasn't Iruka**.

Itachi broke his thoughts with a hard kick in the stomach. Naruto let out a cry, only making the older one leer. He pushed himself off the floor as quickly as he could to avoid a second kick.

The burning pain didn't fade one bit before they'd reached their destination. Itachi knocked on the door twice and it opened quickly. The crimson-eyed boy pushed Naruto in, then entered too and closed the door behind him. He bowed deeply, also pushing Naruto down onto his knees.

The room was rather empty, save for a futon, an armchair and a shelf full of objects Naruto didn't want anything to do with. His eyes widened as he started to make out coils of rope, at least seven different-sized vibrators, handcuffs, blindfolds, whips and lots of things Naruto couldn't even recognize. Genma wasn't paying attention to him but kept gnawing his stick with an uncertain look on his face. Everyone stood there silently and Naruto felt his unease grow each passing second as his eyes flitted from one sextoy to another.

Suddenly Genma snapped out of his thoughts, directing his attention to Naruto.

"Boy. Come here." Naruto got up too slowly for Itachi, who quickly grabbed a fistful of his golden hair and threw him down at Genma's feet. Naruto didn't take his eyes off the floor as he rose slowly.

"Take that off."

The boy scanned the room quickly. There was only the three of them, but that didn't help much. He still didn't look the man in his cold, brown eyes, only turned his head to the side and did as he was told.

"...Itachi... come here." the taller boy quickly obliged, a worried look in his eyes.

"What have I told you about handling our merchandice?" his hand reached forward to stroke the huge, blue-black bruise adorning Naruto's stomach.

"...he wasn't obeying any other way so I had to..use a little force, Genma-sama."

"Seems to me he's obeying quite well...hm. Either you are jealous of me taking him first or you have authority issues. Which one?"

Itachi didn't know what to say. If he said he was jealous of Naruto, it'd be the worst embarrasment ever. On the other hand, if he admitted he didn't have control over the little slut, he couldn't stay here anymore. And that meant one thing only – he was no longer useful – and therefore disposable.

"...I..Yes, Genma-sama. I... haven't had untouched flesh for so long..."

Naruto shivered. Words like 'merchandice' and 'untouched flesh' didn't feel nice when he was the 'flesh' in question.

"..I see, my little Trainer--- would you like to have a taste of him, then?" he asked with a sinister smirk which made Naruto's face turn even paler. He looked somewhat grey when the usual tanned skin slowly turned to ghost-white.

Itachi was in a tough spot. Openly admitting he was lusting after a damn slut would bring him great shame in front of the other Trainers, who simply took what they wanted when neither one of the owners was around. But if he turned back now, it would mean he was lying before. Something Genma-sama didn't respond to kindly.

"Yes, please, Genma-sama."

"..well...you have been a good help over the years...maybe I should give you a little treat... what do you think, whore?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't want anyone doing anything to him. Hell, he'd even go back to Iruka because there he'd had a chance the chuunin'd pass out. Here there was no escape, and on top of it, there were two people after him, sober and wanting.

"...I... I don't..." he stuttered to win time. Which one? They both looked strong and quick with their lean, muscular bodies.

"This is a fun game, isn't it, Itachi? He'll get to decide which one he wants and maybe, just maybe I'll allow it."

Itachi nodded, turning his gaze back to Naruto. The look in those hard, crimson-colouredpools was as meaningful as a look could be.

'**Pick me or you'll regret it.**'

Naruto felt as if his skin was crawling. He thought he'd be hypnotized if he answered Itachi's stare, his cerulean eyes flitting up to Genma's face. He wore a simple, threatening yet self-certain smile.

'**I know you'll choose me.**'

"..I...I don't.. I can't..." which one was the lesser evil? Which o- "Fine. Both of us, then."

Both Naruto's and Itachi's eyes whipped back to the stick-biting brunette.

What was different about them was that the look in their eyes:

One of satisfaction and lust.

The other of pure horror.


	6. have some RELAX

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch6

"…What?!." blurted Naruto. Genma shot him a threatening glance

"....sama" muttered the blonde.

"You heard me, bitch." he replied with a lop-sided grin, then turned his attention to Itachi. The taller boy was looking rather pissed about losing his 'fresh meat', but it was still better than having every other Trainer fuck the blonde before he had the chance.

"Itachi, dearest, why don't you get our newest...addition... something to help the poor kid relax. Speedball him."

"...Speedball? But Genma-sama, if he's never tried bef...""If he's never tried before, then...well, it's not my problem. Don't make me tell you again."

"....yes, Genma-sama..." sighed Itachi, trying to hide both his worry and annoyance. 'Finally someone new , someone untouched; and Genma-sama was going to speedball him with no previous drug experience? He'd probably end up a drooling vegetable...'

Itachi's line of thought was cut by the sound of Genma's fingers tapping the armchair impatiently.

The tall, raven-haired Trainer snapped out of his thoughts and proceeded to the shelf. The syringe was already loaded and Itachi grabbed it, striding towards Naruto while tapping the needle and squeezing out the last bit of air. He yanked the blonde's already hurt arm rather harshly, making Naruto return from his worrying with a wince of pain. Seeing the syringe, the young one's eyes widened with horror and he twisted his arm from Itachi's strong grasp.

"Stay the fuck still! You want this thing in your eye?!"

Naruto shook his head vigorously, not able to form words. He'd never even tried smoking and now they were going to...speedball him, whatever that meant. He'd heard the same horror stories of drug abuse as everyone else, therefore staying as far from them as possible.

Itachi cared very little about Naruto's resistance, using an unneccessary amount of force when pushing the blonde to the floor, pulling the skinny arm out again and pressing it down with his knee. Naruto screamed when the older raven plunged the needle deep in his arm and forced the clear liquid into his vein. The needle was pulled out and Naruto felt weird. He'd expected something much worse, but this feeling was...No, there it came.

When the speedball started working, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He felt like his head was about to explode, his heart rate skyrocketed, he felt his pupils dilate, his veins were on fire, a blazing blue flame fired up his insides, his brain was in a deadlock, he didn't notice his body convulsing on the floor, didn't hear his own screaming, only registering the satisfied looks in both Genma's and Itachi's eyes. In a few minutes all movement stopped. Naruto suddenly fell limp, undetached. He saw the others undressing and tried to get off the floor, only to notice his body wasn't obeying him at all. His foggy mind refused to make his muscles move and Naruto managed to get his upper body up but his shaky arms failed to support him.

Every movement was like in trying to run in thick mud, and he felt dark fear take over his mind as Naruto realized he was completely defenceless. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt many hands on his naked skin and tried to fight back, but his body was so relaxed he could barely manage to raise his hands off the floor. He felt like they were under water, he couldn't hear anything but his own slow heartbeat thumping in his ears.

thump. Hands everywhere

thump. A strong, tall brunette on top of me

thump. Laughter

thump. Something slimy near my bottom

thump. Something pushing into me

thump. Movement

thump. Moaning

thump. Faster

thump. Slime entering

thump. Thing pulling out

thump. Itachi

thump. Pushing in

thump. My hands

thump. Reaching for him

thump. he takes them

thump. holds my wrists

thump. leans down

thump. bites my neck

thump. moves faster

thump. comes inside

thump. pulls out

thump. Genma again

thump. My eyes close

thump. nothing

thump. can't feel anything

thump. can't open my eyes

thump. can't anything

thump.

thump.

thump.

Silence


	7. weakness

PAPAMAMA ~nozomareNU Baby~ ch7

Genma-sama was first to notice something was wrong. The young blonde's inner muscles were no longer trying to force him out and even his uneven breathing seemed to have stopped. He had been unnaturally relaxed the entire time due to the Speedball he was given, but now he was entirely limp and his limbs weren't so much as twitching anymore. After finishing within a few seconds, the brunette pulled himself out of Naruto, leaning down and quickly feeling his small wrist for a pulse.

He felt nothing.

"Goddamnit...Itachi! Get Shino." he said with urgency tightening his voice. The ravenhead just stood there, not yet comprehending what he'd been told.

"GO! Now!" With that, Itachi jolted, grabbed his kimono and rushed out.

Genma blew air into the young one's lungs, trying to remember the basic CPR methods. He also tried to pump the unmoving chest, but to no avail. Naruto lay perfectly still even when the brunette kicked him in the side as a final attempt to wake him up. Itachi reappeared with a black-haired young man carrying a medical kit. He wasn't wearing a kimono but a pair of white shorts down to his shins and a plain white long-sleeved shirt.

The medic scanned the room quickly only to find a naked kid sprawled on the floor with many obvious bruises and an unmoving chest.

Shino kneeled down next to the boy, feeling his pulse from his neck and holding his fingers under the blonde's nose. Frowning, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of silk fabric and placed it over the boy's mouth. All three of them let out a small sigh of relief when the silk flailed slightly in the air, proving he was still alive.

"I've found a pulse but it's too slow for someone in his age and condition. He also isn't breathing enough to give his body the oxygen it needs."

The medic-boy whipped a syringe out of his pack and plunged it into Naruto's arm.

"This is adrenalin. He got too heavily sedated. Speedball, I guess?" Both Itachi and Genma received an unapproving glance. "Now his body has reached a comatose-like state and there's a high risk of brain damage if we don't get the system up and running again." he explained, still throwing askew glances at the others.

"Whatever. Just get him fixed" Genma growled, jabbing the blonde with his foot. "He'll be making a lot with a face like that"

Naruto's limp body twitched slightly. He cracked his eyelids slowly, and Shino could see his eyes were still out of focus. He quickly dug a little black flashlight from his medical kit and tested whether Naruto's eyes reacted to light, which they didn't. His pupils dilated just a little, but he failed to follow the moving light regardless of how many times Shino asked him to.

As soon as Naruto's chest began rising and lowering steadily and enough to look normal, Genma kneeled beside him and fisted a large clump of honey-coloured hair. Tugging it back rather harshly, he got the boy to a somewhat-conscious state. Naruto muttered something quietly, then closed his eyes again. Despite Shino's attempts to get him away from the boy, the brunette tried to keep him awake by pulling his hair, but Naruto didn't react to it anymore. Genma growled and let go of the mass of soft, golden tresses and let the boy fall back onto the floor again.

"Get him to the others, but don't go through the Hall. Itachi, you're in charge of his training since this doesn't seem to work. You will bring him to me the day after tomorrow and I'll check whether you've done a decent job. And I swear to god, if you ruin him you will pay. I don't think Mizuki's forgotten what happened the last time you were sent to him...have you?" he said, smirking unpleasantly at Itachi. The ravenhead turned a little pale and his body shuddered unvoluntarily. He had most definitely not forgotten.

Genma pulled a fresh stick out of his pocket and placed it between his lips. He then walked out of the room without another word and left the medic and the Trainer with the job of getting the boy back to the breakroom. There was a sudden moment of silence as both stared at the helpless blonde mess on the floor with his mouth a little open and his entire body trembling violently. Occasionally small whimpers protruded the silence, quiet little calls for help. Neither Shino nor Itachi could bring themselves to look away from the compelling battle between the small, frail body giving up and the large amount of adrenalin pumping through the veins to keep it alive. After a few minutes, however, there was a violent, metallic beep coming from the young medic's pocket. He quickly worked his pager out and grabbed his kit.

"I have to go. Get him to the breakroom and try to keep him warm. If his conidition doesn't improve by tomorrow, make sure you call me before anyone else." he instructed, rushing out and down the hallway.

Itachi moved quickly and grabbed the boy's hoodie. He started lifting the boy to get him dressed, but was stopped by another quiet whimper and whispered words.

"...Iruka...no...." Naruto's voice was quivering and tears had started leaking from his squeezed-shut eyes. Clutching his shaking hands to his chest, the blonde continued his panicked whispers and panting as the older one held him tightly in his arms.

A sly smile curled Itachi's lips. 'Iruka, was it...?'


	8. dealings

PAPAMAMA ~NozomareNU Baby~ ch8

Hands. Strong, tanned hands. Everywhere. Reaching. Touching.

The voice was back.

"Naruto... Come on... Let me show you, I promise it'll be nice..."

It was like treading in thick mud as he ran, ran and ran, but got no further from the intruding hands.

He tried to scream but no sound came out. The hands disappeared, and there was a moment of silence. Suddenly thousands of needles and syringes started shooting at him from the surrounding darkness. They stabbed him everywhere, and he felt the familiar, horrible hyperactive feeling course through his body, burning everything in it's wake. Then followed the sudden loss of all control and he felt his body falling, falling through darkness, nothing he could do, he was spiraling downwards and still couldn't scream. Like paralyzed, he couldn't even move his arms... because of Itachi, who was holding him down, just to see how he reacted. Of course Naruto couldn't comprehend this in his nightmares, but kept screaming his head off as the effects of the Speedball started to wane and his awareness was turned into terrible nightmares.

Itachi was having so much fun tormenting the younger blonde. He'd let go of his hands and allow him to move but started touching him everywhere, making Naruto cry and _beg_ for him to stop. He wasn't telling him or trying to command him to stop, he was _begging_.

Then he'd go back to holding him in place, which made him scream his little head off. The ravenhead even covered his mouth and nose a few times, allowing him to experience the feeling of suffocation in his already horrible dreamworld. After a long while of testing his new, temporary toy, Itachi decided to do as he'd been told and take him to the breakroom. It was quite hard, Naruto being dead weight for him to carry, and he had to go round the back to avoid being seen by the people in the Hall.

Yet somehow he managed, reaching the other breakroom just as the first ones were coming in after their shift. Some of them were supporting others because they couldn't walk by themselves. There were also a few who were simply dragged in, already passed out. Apparrently the redhead from earlier, Gaara, had been given permission not to work that evening; he was still in the room and wasn't preparing for a late shift but helped the others even though he'd been in such bad shape earlier.

Itachi threw Naruto unceremoniously onto the floor, told the others to keep an eye on him and left for his much more comfortable, private bedroom. Some of the older workers tried to wake the blonde up, but he merely whined or talked nonsense, so they decided it was best they let him be; he was breathing on his own and wasn't bleeding...much.

However as soon as Gaara spotted him, he walked over to Naruto, taking charge of trying to comfort the younger blonde.

In one corner of the room, where everyone was settling down for the night, the floor was covered with dirty, shaggy mattresses with stains that looked, not to mention smelled, unmistakably like blood. Everyone was trying to get as comfortable as possible, squeezing together and using their body heat to make up for the lack of covers. Gaara dragged Naruto over there carefully and tried to keep him warm.

When morning came, Naruto first feared he'd die. Soon he feared he wouldn't. Each and every inch of his body was in agony. His skin was so over-sensitive it felt like someone stabbed him every time the fabric of the hoodie rubbed against it, his eyes burned like he was looking directly at an eclipse and there was no describing how much his bruised, torn lower regions hurt. He had a hard time forming words in his horrid discomfort, only managing broken whimpers and moans. When he cracked his eyelids open, the first thing he saw was a mass of bright red hair. He closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

After a small while he gave up, and attempted to do something about his discomfort. His throat was burning, but somehow he managed to force out the word 'water' with a dry whisper. The redhead told someone to get the blonde water, and as soon as he'd had something to drink he felt somewhat better. That was mostly because that someone had, by everyone but Naruto's mutual agreement, slipped a heavy dose of painkiller powder into his drink. He lay his head back down, not bothering to think about whose lap his pillow was. Naruto tried to keep his stomach quiet, but it kept making noise due to it's emptiness. He had no idea how long it'd been since the last time he'd eaten anything, but he didn't feel much like eating either. Everything he'd experienced since coming to Genma's was starting to flash through his mind, and it was making him sick. He felt like he'd never be back to normal again.

Naruto hadn't even noticed his own tears. He flinched when a pale hand, much like Itachi's, appeared from his left and moved up to his cheek, wiping off the silvery trail.

"Tch. Weakling." the boy with cold, ebony-black eyes snarled, prodding Naruto with his foot.

Naruto opened his mouth, trying to shoot a comment back at him, but suddenly a hand snaked up from around his waist to cover his mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"...whatever you say, Sasuke.." replied Gaara, his voice tight with ill-hidden anger.

"Damn right. Now go get that pathetic fucker something to eat."

Gaara nodded, but kept quiet. Naruto felt his entire body tense beneath him as if the redhead was going to attack the other boy.

-

With a satisfied smirk Sasuke walked out of the room, then down the hallway, up the stairs, to the second door on the left. However all of his previous smugness and self-saticfaction were drained out of him as he slowly opened the too-familiar door and stepped inside hastily, trying to avoid being seen entering.

As soon as he was insidem he was greeted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oh my, Sasuke...what a wonderful surprise. Not very often you come to visit me, yeah"

The tall blonde walked swiftly behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Sasuke squirmed under his hands, trying to avoid skin-on-skin-contact.

"...I....um....well..I..." he muttered, shuddering as hot a breath licked the side of his neck from behind.

"...haven't been keeping up with your end of the deal, yeah?" he whispered, pushing Sasuke to walk forward. They were now standing in front of a large oval mirror. Sasuke watched his pale, very lightly clothed form and the much taller, more muscular blonde behind him. His other hand was wrapped around Sasuke's waist, the other one pushing back Sasuke's hair to make way for his mouth, currently biting his exposed ear carefully.

"...but, Deid—ah..no..."

"...what was that, yeah? You're not doing that thing again, yeah?"

Sasuke bit the insides of his cheeks, hard.

"..I'm not.. but can't we just...we don't have to..."

"...have to enjoy it, yeah?" the blonde one snickered.

Sasuke didn't reply, just arched his back to get his lower regions away from the hand reaching dangerously deep inside his rather skimpy and revealing underwear.

"Take a good look...this is what you wanted, yeah?"

The long fingers suddenly grabbed a tight hold of Sasuke's member and pulled, squeezing gently, causing the raven to moan out loud. He blushed furiously, at the same time painfully aware that every wave of pleasure that coursed through his body made him feel emptier, more hollow. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at the mirror; at his own, sickening reflection. Sure, this what he had wanted. Even if it didn't feel like it at the moment. He had been the one to suggest a deal. This wasn't his first time in the blonde's room, after all. Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head waiting to explode into the world's biggest headache. Sasuke noticed his hips bucking into Deidara's administrations. The blonde was apparrently enjoying just watching Sasuke's reactions, as said boy could feel a familiar hardness digging into the small of his back.

"...bed, yeah?"

Sasuke let out a dry laugh, feeling as if his soul was being carved more empty with every step he took towards the four-poster in the corner.

"...yeah. Bed." He tried to say confidently, but his voice broke and his words came out a quiet whisper.

Sasuke wiped his surprisingly humid cheeks with the back of his hand and moved to straddle the grinning blonde.


	9. what goes around

PAPAMAMA ~NozomareNU Baby~ ch9

Naruto reached his hand up to pull Gaara's off his mouth. The redhead took the hint even though the actual pull was merely a feeble attempt.

"...why'd you..?" the blonde said hoarsely.

"You don't know about Sasuke, do you?" Gaara asked, spitting the name out of his mouth as if it were something rotten. "He's cut a deal with one of the Trainers, Deidara. Sasuke acts as if they're together, you know, like kissing him and acting like he wants him..in return he gets all kinds of treats. He's the only one who doesn't have a pet name, and he sometimes gets to sleep in a real bed...Deidara's, that is."

"...but..how come he's so.."

"We all know what a...charming personality he has, but if you cross him he'll tell Deidara. And he'll make your life even worse than it already is. So shut your mouth when you're around that dickh---Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, starting to work on getting out another question, but his stomach beat him to it. The same blonde girl Naruto'd had a shouting match on his first evening turned and walked out the door. She came back soon, carrying some bread. She started handing out pieces to everyone.

"Let's eat it quickly, I stole it from the freezer."

The bread was thoroughly frozen, but somehow they managed to get it down without cracking their teeth. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Soon Naruto noticed his eyelids started getting really heavy again and before he noticed, he'd fallen back asleep; this time with no nightmares. And as he drifted off into a dream, Naruto truly appreciated Gaara's warmth against his body.

-

Sasuke ran. With his hand clamped over his mouth, he ran down the hallway, no more caring if he was seen, and into the bathroom. There he bent down as quickly as possible and threw up violently. Then he rinsed his mouth and rested his forehead against the cool tiles. After splashing cold water on his face he limped back into Deidara's room where the blonde was already half asleep. However his position on the bed told Sasuke he was expected to join him. As always. The raven couldn't help but climb in and have the strong arms wrapped around his lithe form and the sweet warmth coax him into dreams. It would've been more comfortable if he'd taken time to clean himself up after their 'lovemaking', but he just couldn't make himself touch his tainted, filthy skin. Before falling asleep, Sasuke recited his mantra over and over in his head – doesn't matter. Just forget. Doesn't matter. Just forget.

-

Naruto's awakening wasn't that bad altogether. It was already 4pm and he wasn't suffering because of the effects of the drugs anymore. Gaara was still asleep under him in quite an awkward position, half-lying-down, half-leaning against the wall. Naruto pulled the redhead down a little so that he wouldn't be too sore when he woke up. Then the blonde got up on his still-a-little-shaky legs and tried walking around in the room. As soon as he felt somewhat less stiff, he carefully slided out the door in search of a men's room. When he sneaked around in the empty house (everyone was sleeping through the warm afternoon to save energy for the approaching night), he noticed how big it actually was. There were long corridors everywhere he turned, and each one of those corridors was lined with doors, which were unfortunately locked.

'What if I found an open one and..._"got lost"_?' Naruto thought slowly. 'It's not like anyone could find me, right?'

But then he heard a familiar voice getting closer to him. Itachi and someone were talking in low, hushed voices and striding quickly closer and closer to Naruto. He was standing in the middle of a long hallway, with nowhere to hide. In his panic he started vigorously twisting random doorknobs as he ran, every second it was becoming clearer and clearer he would be found if a door didn't open quickly.

Suddenly, even to Naruto's own surprise, there was a soft click as one of the doors unlocked and slid open silently, the blonde slipping in and almost closing the door. He couldn't close it all the way because Itachi and his companion had just turned the corner and were approaching the door; Naruto was sure they'd hear the click of the door's lock system and come to check who was there.

When they stalked past the door, Naruto was sure he could make out Itachi's voice saying 'half-a-pound of pure' and then the other male saying something about getting caught. soon they had passed and the voices disappeared. Naruto waited until his breathing steadied and then quickly exited the room, making his way back to the breakroom. Everyone was still sleeping, and the blonde decided it was best to keep what he'd heard to himself for now. However he was sure there was something odd going on with Itachi and his friend.

-

The next time Naruto saw Itachi was just as everyone else was heading off to start their evening shifts. Naruto felt sick just looking as the others started 'warming up' and preparing themselves as privately as possible, which was very hard considering they only had one room to share. Naruto tried not to stare, but there was very little else to look at, so suddenly he decided to find his feet very interesting to observe.

A bell rang loudly and everyone but Naruto rushed out of the room. In the doorway Gaara turned around and whispered hastily: "Itachi's coming." Then he ran after the others, leaving Naruto alone with his fear and nervousness.

The blonde closed his eyes, hoping to convince Itachi he was still in such bad shape he couldn't possibly do anything that was surely planned for him. However the raven was not fooled so easily, and as soon as Naruto felt his presence in the room, he was yanked up by his arm, the former pain starting to rebloom.

"So tonight's the night you finally get to train with a real customer. Of course he got you for cheaper because you're just training, but it's still more than I would've paid to sleep with a dirty slut like you."

A painful stinging started, but Naruto started singing a song in his head to keep the tears at bay. How could Itachi know exactly what to say to make it hurt most? The blonde was so busy trying not to show his pain to Itachi that he didn't even notice they'd left the break room and entered a hallway Naruto'd never seen before. "..what's---what's happening now?" he asked, carefully glancing sideways at Itachi for elements of rage and/or an appending attack. Nothing of the sort came, only the raven's calm and low voice.

"You're going to serve your first customer. As soon as I open the door, you're the perfect little whore we've been molding you into. I'm coming in too, to make sure there's no...disobedience."

Naruto noticed he was getting extremely annoyed and couldn't bite back his reply in time.

"So I'll just walk in and spread my legs for someone I've never even met? Sure, that'll happen."

Itachi was so fast the blonde hadn't even raised his arms before Itachi had successfully grabbed his hair, slammed him into the wall head first and kicked him in the stomach as soon as he slumped to the floor. The initial shock had dulled the pain during the swift 'correction', but as soon as Naruto realized what had happened, the adrenaline rush faded and the familiar I-hurt-everywhere-feeling returned.

Itachi opened the door in front of them and Naruto knew he had no choice but to get in. He fought himself up but didn't raise his gaze from the floor. He didn't want to see the man apparrently sitting on the edge of a bed, humming quietly to himself. Naruto could almost feel the stranger stripping him with his eyes. The blonde couldn't suppress the tremor of disgust and fear running down his spine.

"...Hello, Naruto. I've missed you" Iruka's deep, dark voice echoed in the room, but not loud enough to cover Itachi's sinister laughter.


End file.
